The use of radiation-sensitive silver halide emulsions for medical diagnostic imaging can be traced to Roentgen's discovery of X-radiation by the inadvertent exposure of a silver halide film. Eastman Kodak Company then introduced its first product specifically that was intended to be exposed by X-radiation in 1913.
In conventional medical diagnostic imaging the object is to obtain an image of a patient's internal anatomy with as little X-radiation exposure as possible. The fastest imaging speeds are realized by mounting a dual-coated radiographic element between a pair of fluorescent intensifying screens for imagewise exposure. About 5% or less of the exposing X-radiation passing through the patient is adsorbed directly by the latent image forming silver halide emulsion layers within the dual-coated radiographic element. Most of the X-radiation that participates in image formation is absorbed by phosphor particles within the fluorescent screens. This stimulates light emission that is more readily absorbed by the silver halide emulsion layers of the radiographic element.
Examples of radiographic element constructions for medical diagnostic purposes are provided by U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,425 (Abbott et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,426 (Abbott et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,310 (Dickerson), U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,150 (Kelly et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,652 (Kelly et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,442 (Tsaur et al.), and Research Disclosure, Vol. 184, August 1979, Item 18431.
While the necessity of limiting patient exposure to high levels of X-radiation was quickly appreciated, the question of patient exposure to even low levels of X-radiation emerged gradually. The separate development of soft tissue radiography, which requires much lower levels of X-radiation, can be illustrated by mammography. The first intensifying screen-film combination (imaging assembly) for mammography was introduced to the public in the early 1970's. Mammography film generally contains a single silver halide emulsion layer and is exposed by a single intensifying screen, usually interposed between the film and the source of X-radiation. Mammography utilizes low energy X-radiation, that is, radiation that is predominantly of an energy level less than 40 keV.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,033,840 (Dickerson) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,037,112 (Dickerson) describe asymmetric imaging elements and processing methods for imaging soft tissue.